Tears of Love
by Usuyami No Sekai
Summary: what would have happened when darien break up with serena sailor moon R. well this is MY version.im not 2 good at summaries.... please R&R!


Tears of Love  
  
Oh love . . . why did you left me alone? Why did you abandon me when I needed you the most? You didn't have any right; you didn't have any right to steal the only thing that kept me alive. . . . . . your love. Now that you're not by my side, why keep living? What's the point of suffering, if you don't love me anymore? No. . . . I won't let this suffering torture me eternally; I prefer to end my life now because without you, nothing makes sense.  
  
I was running to nowhere, trying to escape from something that would go deeper into my heart . . . ; the suffering, the pain, the betrayal and the anguish of you not loving me anymore.  
  
I couldn't stop crying, the tears slipped over my face, pale to death and of the insanity I was thinking on committing.  
  
Finally, I arrived to my goal: a high bridge that led to a lake. The only thing I kept thinking was that it was my only exit, my only way, besides, the only thing I ever loved had betrayed me and the more I suffered of seeing him with another, the more he was enjoying it. I didn't have another option. I stepped on the barrier, with the intentions of throwing myself into the lake. When I was about to, an image came into my mind: my friends. Would I be capable of scarifying my friendship of so many years with my "twin sisters" for just somebody that the only thing that did to me was make me suffer?  
  
I remembered my family. How would my family react when they discover that I committed suicide for love for somebody that I loved so much? I couldn't cry. I didn't have tears of love to keep on crying for. I couldn't speak. Every step that I took was like a sword stabbing into my heart. I didn't have any strength left to keep on going with this pain that trapped me every time I thought of him, or the happy moments that we shared together.  
  
Those moments were the ones that I didn't want for them to end, and that made me feel the most special and happiest girl in the world because I thought that SOMEBODY AT LAST loved me and that he would never hurt me or let anything hurt me. Oh, but how wrong I was.  
  
I couldn't keep going on. I didn't had enough strength to support my weight on both of my legs. I thought that I wouldn't make it, but I was decided to end with my life once in for all. I would prefer to commit suicide a thousand times than to just suffer from love, pain, betrayal, loneliness and emptiness.  
  
But I'm finally determined, determined to not keep on crying and keep on wasting tears on somebody who just isn't worth all my pain and suffering. I know, I know that no one will ever fall in love with me and that my condemn in this life is to see THAT someone killing himself over her, when she just wont even look at him. I wipe away my tears, and tell God to explain all the people I loved what have I done, and I ask him to forgive me on the insanity I was just about to comitt.  
  
I take one last breath, and I throw myself into the river.  
  
As I feel the wind accelerate my fall, I start to remember one last time all those happy and special moments that I shared with my family, my friends and M Only Love. I look down, and notice that I'm reaching my destiny. I close my eyes softly, and whisper into the wind: "Love, please forgive me for always avoiding you, make you suffer like anybody ever did to you and not tell you how much I love you, and I knew that you would always give your life for mine at any price. I LOVE YOU . . ." I close my eyes softly, and let the wind dry the remaining tears on my face. Suddenly, I feel as if I would have been thrown to a wall with an intense force and I start to feel a huge pain that starts to run all over my body, and slowly, very slowly, it starts to fade away.  
  
Alone and abandoned, I feel sliding over my cheek my last tear, burning and churning in flames my skin. It wasn't warm, or cold. It just was. And when I feel it drop into the floor and I take my last breath, they were no more.  
  
THE END 


End file.
